


浮夸

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	浮夸

1.

晚九点，龙城飘着小雪。

沈巍在落地窗边俯瞰整座城市，他所处的酒店就在龙城市中心商圈，九点钟正是夜生活刚开始的时刻，十里霓虹，流光变换，窗外乱舞的雪花在风中旋转，地标双子塔高耸林立，车流和人流将这座城市显得十分拥挤。

沈巍拉上窗帘，转身去浴室洗澡了。他并不习惯住酒店，可今晚的商业酒会他多喝了几杯，头脑有些发懵，只能让助理把他送到自家酒店将就一夜。沈巍的酒量并不好，属于三杯会醉六杯就倒的那一类，今晚他为了一块地皮和锦荣的少东家多喝了两杯，所幸把合作谈下来了，想想那块地未来的收益，多喝的那两杯也是值得的。

沈巍站在花洒下冲洗着身体，他为了缓解醉酒的感觉，故意将水温调的很低，这个澡差不多可以被归为冷水澡的范围。大约冲了五分钟，沈巍关了水龙头裹着浴袍从浴室走了出来，他一边走，一边低头系浴袍的带子，走到沙发旁边时，房门突然被急切地敲响了。

说是敲门，更像是捶门。沈巍听着砰砰砰的声音，好看的眉头紧紧皱在了一起，他原本以为是某个醉酒的客人找错了房间，想打电话叫酒店服务把人弄走，可敲门者似乎失去了耐心，他并不给沈巍打电话的机会，开始使劲拧门把手。

那人急切极了，门把手被他拧的咔咔作响，像是要硬生生给拽下来。

沈巍深吸一口气，他不是什么暴躁的人，可这样的打扰还是令他愠怒。他大步走到门口开了房门，甫一开门，沈巍就被一股热辣的信息素包裹住了。

扑面而来的是浓密的柑橘味儿，却又不纯粹，这味道更为深沉和温暖，就像是小时候吃过的陈皮糖，又甜又柔和。一闻到这味道，沈巍就如同冰锥刺入天灵盖，他不由得眯住了眼睛伸手捂住口鼻，尽量减少自己对于信息素的吸入。

他一个Alpha遇到这种浓度的Omega信息素，是百分百会出问题的。

可敲门人并不给沈巍这个机会，他整个人直接扑了上来，发热的身体直接撞上了沈巍裸露在外的大片胸膛。Alpha刚刚冲过冷水澡，从一个不太舒适的温度猝然触碰到另一个非常舒适的温度，沈巍的身体不受控制地抖了一下，他拎着那Omega的衣领将人从自己胸前拉起来，一看见那人的面容，沈巍仿佛被一道天雷劈过，表情瞬间凝固在脸上。

细格纹西装外套，白手帕掖在胸前口袋露出一角，领针及其显眼，是贝母雕成的一朵小巧的玫瑰花。而这身行头的主人，正是今晚和沈巍多喝了两杯酒的锦荣集团少东家——赵云澜。

沈巍的大脑有点发懵，他虽然在商场上叱咤风云，可被一个Omega捶门还是头一遭，更别说此Omega完完全全一副献身者姿态，一个劲儿往自己怀里钻。沈巍有些无措地拎着赵云澜的领子，原本以为这样他会听话，却没想到Omega变本加厉，借着位置优势伸手去拽沈巍的浴袍袋子，沈巍赶紧去抓赵云澜的手腕，然后另一只手快速甩上了房门。

他和赵云澜都是商场上有头有脸的人物，这幅样子要是被人瞧了去，两家的股票怕是都要跳崖了。

“赵公子，你清醒一点，你看看我是谁。”沈巍抓着赵云澜的手腕迫使他平视自己，可赵云澜眼眸昏沉，呼吸沉重，整张脸面无表情，只有被情/欲激发出的红晕，他显然不在清醒状态，只一味地往沈巍怀里钻。

沈巍用来掩住口鼻的手早就放下了，再者即使口鼻被捂住，Omega的信息素还是无孔不入，Alpha早就处在崩溃的边缘了，他嗅着一室香甜，喉咙微动。身体虽然做出了基本反应，可理智告诉沈巍不能轻举妄动，他看着面前行为举止明显不正常的赵云澜，出声喝道：“赵云澜，你清醒一点！你看看我是谁！”

可是这并不奏效，反而加速了某种事件的进程。赵云澜飞快地解开了自己的皮带，拉下拉链，双手拇指插入裤腰里侧，将西裤连同内裤一股脑儿地扒了下来，做完这一切之后他还觉得不够，直接一个飞扑将沈巍扑倒在床上。

这样一个又香又软的Omega直挺挺的砸过来，沈巍直接被赵云澜砸懵了，他鼻腔里充斥着赵云澜的味道，本能很快将理智吞噬，Alpha的耐心飞速燃尽了。沈巍伸手搂住趴在自己身上上下其手的赵云澜，然后一个翻身将这人压在了身下。

赵云澜软绵绵地躺在沈巍身下，他伸手环住沈巍的脖子，头却忍不住向上去索要Alpha的亲吻。Omega肆无忌惮地发散着自己的魅力，一缕又一缕的香气在空气中弥漫，他甚至将自己脆弱的性腺都暴露在沈巍的面前，赵云澜扭动着身子，竭尽全力向Alpha索要一个亲吻。

一个带着月桂香味的亲吻，他寻寻觅觅至死不休都想要得到的那缕香。

沈巍伸手抚了抚赵云澜有些汗湿的额发，他低下头轻柔地吮吻了那两片柔软的嘴唇。仿佛过电一般，两个人的身体都被这个蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻瞬间点燃，Alpha原始的兽性就这样被完全地激发出来。沈巍俯下头，放肆地亲吻赵云澜的每一寸皮肤，或舌尖舔舐，或贝齿轻啃，他的触碰令赵云澜及其舒服，他嗅着满室月桂香，神情极端享受，如同一位终于得到了满足的瘾君子。

西装外套和衬衫遮住了赵云澜的身体，Alpha嫌它们过于碍事，本想直接撕碎丢开，却发现手工制作的西装做工实在太过优良，只得忍着性子耐心地帮赵云澜一件件脱下。

坦诚相对，Omega的表现相较于Alpha来得更加急切一些，他双腿大开将沈巍牢牢锢在了里面，抬高屁股肆无忌惮地剐蹭着对方的浴袍。沈巍眼皮一跳，他眸色深沉，直接伸手将自己的浴袍扯了下来。赵云澜的后穴已经软的一塌糊涂，有体液顺着腿根流了下来，在酒店洁白的床单上留下了一圈显眼的水渍。

“发情期吗？”迷迷糊糊中赵云澜听见Alpha这样问了一句，他正想哼哼两声否认一下，可再发出声音时已变成了极致诱惑的呻吟。

沈巍伸了一个指节进去。

赵云澜的穴口又湿又软，很好进入，沈巍一点一点搅动着紧致的肠肉，不紧不慢的伸入了第二根手指，两根手指并不老实，总是时不时触碰到内壁上的一点小凸起，激得赵云澜溃不成军，想要举手投降，可这还不够，伸到第三根手指的时候，沈巍问了赵云澜这样一个问题。

他道：“赵公子，你知道我是谁吗？”

“我……”赵云澜的眼眸中透出了一点迷茫，他根本不知道自己身处何地，也不知道问话的人究竟是谁，他只认识满室月桂香。Omega茫然地摇了摇头夹紧了双腿，沈巍也不怪他，他俯下身子，贴在赵云澜耳边道：“你记得，我是沈巍。”

“恩南集团的沈巍。”说完，Alpha便伸出手握住了赵云澜的脖子，Omega脖子一扭，后颈的性腺便露了出来，尖利的犬齿一下子刺穿了皮肤下的腺体。

“啊啊——！”

赵云澜发出一声尖叫，他身子抖了抖，激动地战栗起来。

腺体内浓郁的信息素给了沈巍强烈的刺激，他抽出了手指，把内裤一拽，没有一点迟疑地进入了赵云澜。沈巍的动作并不轻柔，没有预知性也没有延缓性，他扶着自己硬挺的器具，甚至没有过于分开Omega的腿，就这样大举进入，十分突然。赵云澜一瞬间没了声音，灭顶的快感将他整个人都包裹起来，连尖叫这件事都忘记了，只觉得眼前发白，脑子里都是空的。

爽。

太他妈爽了。

灭顶的快笼罩了两个人，沈巍没有动，Omega的里面又湿又热，从未被Alpha涉足过的穴肉紧紧的绞成一团，沈巍堵着他的嘴唇狠狠亲吻，那根性器缓慢而坚定，一点一点插到了底。肉壁被迫着撑开了——沈巍那个东西硬得发烫，像根楔子一样坚固的钉入他的身体。久未承受的黏膜被挤压着碾过，立刻开始痉挛着发起了抖。

被插入的快感像狂风一般席卷而来，赵云澜小腹都跟着抽搐起来，腰腹一酸，夹紧了双腿。

“放松点……”沈巍咬着牙停下，抬手拍了拍赵云澜的屁股。

——太紧了。明明湿软的不像样，里面还是紧的让人受不了。沈巍被那阵快感绞得有些头晕，使劲儿忍了半天，才控制住想要在里面肆意顶弄的冲动。

赵云澜低声哼哼，他根本动弹不得，只能大口地喘着气。汗水落下来，滑过他既痛苦又欢愉的面庞。沈巍掐住他的下巴轻轻的吻着，性器停在里面，用力的顶弄了一下，赵云澜便发出小兽一般的悲鸣，浑身一颤。这一下顶的太深，身体满满当当的，被插入的快感在身体中炸开，好像整个人都被抛到了天上去。大股大股的体液从两人交合的缝隙中渗透出来，顺着大腿，滴滴答答地淌到了床单上。

赵云澜被顶的眼神都涣散开来，他喉咙中冒出一声又一声的呻吟，然而沈巍一秒都没有停下，直接开始了来势凶猛的抽插。他粗暴地拔出自己的器具，又以一个刁钻的角度狠狠顶了回去，仿佛每一下都要插进最里面一样。他扣住Omega的肩颈，把头探过去去舔赵云澜敏感的耳垂，声音低沉：“你可不能忘了我。”

“赵云澜，你可不能忘了我。”

赵云澜被他撞得不停摇晃，嘴里呜呜啊啊，一个字都听不清楚，浑圆的臀部一下又一下打在Alpha的下腹上，发出一声声啪啪的闷响。沈巍完全勃起的茎体正在他体内抽插，每一下都像要把他捅穿一样。赵云澜浑身是汗，身体软绵绵的使不上力气，只有臀部在Alpha的强迫下高高翘起，承受着沈巍的进犯。

两人的身体出奇般契合，不用走太多弯路，就精准无误的顶上了Omega的敏感点，他挺着腰肢用力顶弄，没几下功夫，就把赵云澜逼到了濒临崩溃的高潮，所有声音都被撞得支离破碎。

可一切，才刚刚开始。


End file.
